By Your Side
by markhyucktrash
Summary: [ Republish ] Hanya sebuah fanfiksi, antara Mark dan Donghyuck. MarkHyuck / MarkChan


Title : By Your Side

Disc : Standard disclaimer applied.

Cast : Lee Minhyung, Lee Donghyuck, Kim Dongyoung, Jung Yoonoh.

Pair(s) : MarkHyuck, MarkChan. Slight!JaeDo.

Mark tak pernah mengalami ini.

Diterpa rumor saat mereka baru saja mulai menanjaki popularitas tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi rumor tersebut adalah rumor kencan dengan wanita, terlebih lagi seorang _sassaeng_ fans.

Bagaimana lagi jika yang diterpa rumor ini adalah _maknae_ , adik kesayangan serta kekasih hati Mark sendiri, Haechan? Mark tak bisa menjabarkan rasa sakitnya difitnah karena rumor tersebut bukan tertuju padanya, melainkan pada entitas yang kini tengah meringkuk didalam selimut dikamar mereka. Suara isakan bisa Mark dengar samar-samar dari balik gundukan tersebut. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia mendapati Donghyuck menangis, dan ini juga sudah yang kesekian kalinya Mark merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghibur kekasihnya.

Semua ini bermula sebelum mereka berangkat ke Vietnam. Sehari atau mungkin dua hari sebelum keberangkatan, muncul rumor yang mengejutkan para member NCT dan juga seluruh fans NCT. Terlebih lagi objek utama rumor tersebut adalah Haechan, yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut lagi adalah isi rumor tersebut yang menyebutkan bahwa Haechan sedang _dating_ dengan seorang _sassaeng_ fans. Setelah rumor itu mereda, muncul lagi berita mengenai _dating_ Haechan dengan _sassaeng_ fans lainnya, yang diperparah dengan _sassaeng_ tersebut yang menyebutkan bahwa Haechan memberitahunya kalau Jaemin akan keluar dari NCT untuk menjadi aktor yang mana sama sekali tidak benar.

" Hey, Hyuck _ie_. Kenapa menangis lagi, _heum_? Bukankah _hyung_ sudah bilang padamu, jangan pikirkan rumor sialan itu. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri Hyuck- _ah_. _Hyung_ sakit melihatmu begini. " Mark berucap sembari menarik perlahan selimut yang membungkus tubuh milik Donghyuck yang saat itu terlihat sangat rapuh, lalu menarik pemuda manis itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya sembari terus menciumi rambut Donghyuck. " _Huks-_ aku, aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya, _hyung_. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa - _urgh_ - _huks_ Mereka bahkan menuduhku kalau aku mengatakan Jaeminnie akan keluar dari NCT, Min- _hyung_. Bagaimana aku tidak terus kepikiran _hyung_? " Mark kemudian mengangkat dagu Donghyuck dan menatap matanya lembut, " Hyuck _ie_ , _listen to me. Those bastard people who spread the fuckin' rumours about you doesn't deserve your tears. If they're a real fans, they wouldn't do this to you. You know what? I think the whole fandom know that you're such a kind-hearted, warm and beautiful person. If you want to date with some of that fuckin' sassaeng, you wouldn't have report it to our manager when my sassaeng was following us after our schedule. Our big bros and lil' bros, maybe the whole NCT fans know that you are loving me with all of your heart._ Itulah kenapa Hyuck _ie_ , jangan pernah terpengaruh oleh rumor-rumor itu. Kau tahu? _Our fans now are looking for your precious bright smile. Don't let the rumour affect you, baby_. Kumohon, bangkitlah Hyuckie. _Please show us that beautiful smile again._ _Hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul_ sangat sedih melihatmu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu terlihat murung dan tidak mau tersenyum sama sekali. Termasuk juga aku Hyuck _ie_. Rasanya hatiku sakit ditikam oleh benda tak kasat mata saat melihatmu tidak lagi menyunggingkan senyum indah itu. Atau kalau kau tidak bisa tersenyum karenaku, setidaknya tersenyumlah untuk fans kita, _baby_. "

Donghyuck tertegun mendengarnya. Donghyuck sadar bahwa memang akhir-akhir ini dia sangat jarang tersenyum, bahkan saat NCT Dream maupun NCT 127 menerima penghargaan, dia hanya tersenyum kecut. Tak ada lagi selca darinya. Bagaimana bisa Donghyuck melupakan semua NCT Fans yang selalu setia menemaninya dan mendukungnya hanya karena rumor yang disebarluaskan oleh _sassaeng_ fans. Bagaimana bisa Domghyuck melupakan hyung dan dongsaengnya yang baru Donghyuck sadari, selama ini terus berusaha untuk membuatnya ceria kembali. Donghyuck merasa sangat menyesal karena sudah menyia-nyiakan semua perhatian dari teammate sekaligus keluarganya. Keluarga besar NCT.

" Aku minta maaf _hyung_ , kalau selama ini sikapku membuat kalian menjadi khawatir. Aku hanya merasa kalau aku tidak berguna sama sekali bagi tim ini. Aku merasa kalau aku tidak berbakat sama sekali dan hanya menjadi parasit bagi kalian. Ditambah lagi dengan munculnya rumor ini. Aku merasa- " Donghyuck harus rela ucapannya dipotong dengan satu _french kiss_ yang diberikan oleh Mark padanya. Mark memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat mengeksplorasi mulut Donghyuck lebih dalam lagi saat dirasanya Donghyuck memberikan lampu hijau untuk akses masuk kedalam mulutnya. Selang beberapa menit, Mark akhirnya melepas ciuman mereka sambil mengusap _saliva_ dipinggir bibir Donghyuck yang saat ini terengah-engah, mencoba mencari pasokan oksigen untuk paru-parunya.

" _Baby_ , dengar. Kau itu adalah harta yang berharga bagi NCT, juga bagiku. Tanpamu, kami mungkin akan merasa bosan setiap menjalani _schedule_ yang padat karena tidak ada _moodmaker_ kami yang imut ini. Tanpamu, aku akan kehilangan semua inspirasiku untuk menulis lirik laguku. Tanpamu, NCT bukanlah NCT. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau itu hanya parasit bagi tim, tidak berguna bagi tim, atau kau tidak berbakat sama sekali. Karena pada kenyataannya, kau sangat berbakat dan sangat dibutuhkan di NCT, untuk membuat NCT menjadi satu-kesatuan yang harmonis. Kau cukup mengabaikan rumor itu dan berjalanlah bersama kami, bersamaku menuju tempat dimana kita bisa mewujudkan impian kita, impian NCT, juga impianmu dan impianku. _Arraseo_? " Donghyuck mengangguk pelan, merasa terharu dengan semua ucapan Mark yang singgah kependengarannya hari ini. Donghyuck tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi karena sudah diberikan keluarga kedua yang sangat baik padanya, juga kekasih yang penyayang, penyabar dan pengertian seperti Mark Lee. Jadi Donghyuck menghambur ke pelukan Mark yang dibalas dengan erat dan hangat juga oleh Mark.

" _Gomawoyo_ , Min- _hyung_. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kalian sebagai keluarga keduaku. Juga memilikimu sebagai kekasihku. Aku mencintaimu, _hyungie_. _Saranghaeyo_ , Lee MinHyung. " Mark tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghyuck, " _Ne_ , aku juga bersyukur memiliki mereka sebagai keluargaku dan juga memilikimu sebagai pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya. _Nado_ _Saranghae_ , Donghyuck- _ah_. Aku lebih mencintaimu. " Mark pun mengikis jarak antar keduanya dengan kembali berciuman. Ciuman yang manis dan mampu menggetarkan hati keduanya.

Fic pertama setelah sekitar 3 tahun hanya menjadi reader. Maaf kalau plotnya aneh. Saya mengerjakan fic ini dalam waktu 2 hari. Saya tidak menuntut kalian untuk review. Ini hanya fiksi untuk mencurahkan semua kegundahan saya saat melihat Donghyuck yang akhir-akhir ini jarang tersenyum. Ah, saya merindukan senyumnya.

#HaechanProtectionSquad

#AllHailMarkChan

#AllHailMarkHyuck

Let the shipping flow!

EPILOG

" Pagi Doyoung _ie_ _hyung_ , Jaehyun _ie_ _hyung_. " Doyoung dan Jaehyun terperangah kaget melihat Donghyuck yang sudah keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapi, ditambah lagi dengan senyum yang merekah bahagia dibibirnya. Membuat Doyoung mendekat kearah Donghyuck dan memeluk erat adik kesayangannya itu.

" Astaga, Hyuck _ie_. _Hyung_ kira kau sudah lupa bagaimana caranya untuk tersenyum. _Hyung_ mohon, jangan pernah memasang wajah murung itu lagi, oke? _Hyung_ menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu. " Donghyuck melepas pelukan Doyoung sembari tersenyum lebar. " Siap _hyung_! Aku juga sangat menyayangi _hyung_. " Kedua insan itu kembali berpelukan, membuat _namjachingu_ mereka tersenyum teduh melihat pemandangan itu.

" Hah, akhirnya Donghyuck sudah tidak muram lagi. Sepertinya semalam kau sudah memberi pencerahan untuk dia ya, Mark? " Tanya Jaehyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang kekasih, Doyoung yang kini sudah menghilang bersama kekasih Mark, Donghyuck. " Ya, begitulah _hyung_. Akhirnya dia mau mendengarkan ucapanku dan mau kembali tersenyum lagi. Aku tidak bisa meminta lebih lagi kan? Melihatnya sudah bisa tersenyum kembali saja sudah merupakan anugerah bagiku. " Mark menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis miliknya. Jaehyun pun ikut tersenyum dan menyusul Donghyuck juga Doyoung diikuti oleh Mark.

-END-


End file.
